Summer Loving, Adrian's story
by KittyHoran
Summary: Adrian's older brother Dan (a famous youtuber) has dragged him to a YouTube convention in London, he can't wait until the weekend finishes and he can just go home, but a surprise meeting will change his life forever... Summer Loving side story, I suggest reading Summer Loving first ;)


**Yay, my first chapter in Adrian's side story, did you every wonder what Adrian was thinking when he smooched Katie? Well now you can find out! I will do a chapter for Adrian to go with each of Katie's chapters, if you haven't read my main story, Summer Loving I suggest you read that before reading this as it will make more sense haha, so enjoy x**

I trudged through the heat, I had no idea why Dan had brought me here, this was pointless, no one was even going to notice me when I was around Dan, for some reason my brother was famous on YouTube and had once managed to get a radio show. I glanced over at him and Phil, Phil was cool, Phil played video games with me, I liked Phil. Dan waved and I turned away rolling my eyes, I suppose he was trying his best, it had been a while since I had seen Dan, he had been so busy with video making lately, always making excuses. Mum had had a word with him over the phone and he had agreed to let me stay the weekend, I have to admit I was really looking forward to it, seeing my brother and exploring London with him. Unfortunately that's not what Dan had planned, so here I was, at Summer in the City, and I couldn't wait for it to finish. Suddenly someone ran into me, sending us both flying, they lay on the floor for a second or two before getting up and dusting themselves off. The person turned around and looked down at me. It was a girl, her long coppery hair fell in waves over her shoulders, she wore and white Hard Rock Cafe T-shirt and denim shorts, a strand of hair fell across her face and she quickly swept it up and behind her ear, she held out her arm, offering me her hand, I grabbed it quickly and she pulled me up. Her face was inches from mine, her eyes were a deep shade of sapphire, I couldn't tear my eyes away. Her cheeks flushed red and she coughed, I let go of her and wiped my sweaty hand on my shorts,  
"To whom do I owe the pleasure of being run into?" I asked smiling a little,  
"Urm I'm Katie," She replied, sounding nervous, but she still gave me a smile,  
"Adrian." I told her, taking her hand again and giving it a firm shake, I couldn't resist giving it a quick squeeze, her hand were so soft, "What are you doing this afternoon?" I asked, I really wanted to see this girl, Katie again.  
"Oh, I don't think I have anything arranged." She mumbled, she didn't sound too eager but I could work on that, she had to come,  
"Well maybe in a little while you'd like to come for a coffee with me?" I asked, my tone of voice was soft,  
"I don't like coffee." She said, she looked disappointed in herself, maybe she did want to come after all! I laughed as she started to chew her lip,  
"Well you could have tea then!" I exclaimed, I could tell she was starting to warm to the idea but she didn't react. "You do like tea don't you?" I inquired raising my eyebrow, she had to like tea, surely,  
"Oh yes," She said, pretty loudly too, "I love tea." She added, this must have been deeply embarrassing to her because her face was now a deep reddish color, everyone around us turned to look at her strangely, she looked down then pulled her phone out of her pocket and lifted it to her ear, she must have a call, I waited patiently.  
"Sorry Adrian I have to go meet people now, bye." She whispered, stumbling off,  
"Meet me at Starbucks at 12 o'clock." I yelled after her, hoping she had already made up her mind to come and have a drink with me. She turned around and gave me a brief wave before covering her mouth and appeared to laugh but I couldn't hear as she was just too far away, slowly she disappeared into the crowd and my dream was over, the beautiful girl was gone and I now couldn't wait until 12, just two hours to go.

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Kitty x**


End file.
